Giving A Hand
by Mable
Summary: After the war the Stitchpunks are recovering. 9 takes over the task of healing 1's hand when 5's unable to, and they get closer literally and figuratively along the way. 1x9, Oneshot, Request.
**Mable: Hello! This is a request fic for MoonValley; I hope you enjoy it and I apologize for the time it took! Anyway, on with the story; I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Giving A Hand**_

Everyone was still flustered after what happened with the Machine, especially considering that half of the Stitchpunks awoke damaged in the Emptiness. This was only to be expected. However, as Five whisked Nine behind a stack of books, patch still with a gaping hole, he looked more flustered than ever. Nine understood why; being the healer of the group, Five was currently juggling his own injury and four patients. So far Six and Eight had been dealt with; Eight had to have burnt fabric replaced on his leg and was still coughing while Six had to have his ankle fixed and his lens replaced.

Generally, Six, Eight, and Five got out pretty well considering where they had fallen. Two wasn't nearly as lucky; he was going to need massive surgery to replace his legs. Perhaps even more if they had to rebuild new legs. At least he was in a good mood; he was currently under magnet and his babbling with entertaining Eight and Six who were recovering. "What's wrong?" Nine asked as Five began to pace before him. "I should fix your patch." He moved closer, but Five waved it off, "N-No, I'm fine. We have to wait for the leather anyway."

Seven had left to get supplies from the Scientist's Workshop, which Nine still referred to as the 'First Room'. He had volunteered to go with her, but been reassured that he needed to stay behind and help Five. Three and Four were going through their things and managed to find a good supply of bolts and extra fabric as well. "We have a problem," Five insisted as he rubbed his hands together anxiously. "I've got my hands full with Two. I have to keep him comfortable and I have to keep it from getting worse, and, oh goodness, it's best if I probably don't let him see his legs…"

He began to ramble until Nine lightly shook his shoulder. "Five, what's going on? Is Two worse?" Nine asked with dread in his voice. Thankfully Five shook his head, "No, he's pretty… He's stable enough for the moment, but I'll have to start surgery as soon as Seven gets back. The problem is One." Nine should've expected this but he actually didn't. As much of a problem as One was before, such as when he was at the Cathedral, One had been relatively quiet since he awoke. He had stayed close to the others, especially Eight, but said little to nothing.

"What, did he have a problem with Seven leaving?" Nine guessed and Five shook his head. "No, he's just- He's not letting me work on his hand. Someone has to and I have everything to do it already, but he's reluctant. Can you try?" When Nine didn't respond right away, Five continued to pry. "I know that you and One aren't on the best terms, but I just- Please. I think I'm going to snap." The zippered male decided not to mention One's sacrifice from earlier and instead simply agreed for Five's sake. He certainly did look like he was losing his mind.

"Alright, I'll try. Don't expect a miracle though." Five exhaled in relief, "Nine, you already are a miracle. Thanks." He even hugged his best friend who hugged back. There had been so much stress and tension, so Nine was glad to ease Five's burden even the littlest bit more. They then separated and headed off; Five went back to Two while Nine got the items and went after One. It didn't take him too long to find the leader slightly slumped against the fountain while perched on a somewhat more cushioned leather bound book. "One?" Nine spoke and the leader didn't respond.

Concern started to fill the younger male and he moved closer, setting the tools and parts on the book. Already panic was starting to sink in as he thought about the lifeless bodies of the others. Frantically he grasped ahold of One's arm and gave a slightly more concerned, "One?!" His slanted optics opened into widened spheres and he yanked his arm away. One almost lashed out with his uninjured arm but managed to stop himself. His widened optics immediately narrowed in annoyance and he nearly growled in his chest, mostly from embarrassment.

"Are you insane?!" he demanded. Nine felt overwhelming relief and became apologetic. He suddenly realized how silly he was to assume the worst. "Sorry, I just panicked. I'm… I'm a little tense. Not as much as Five though," Nine joked in the hope that it would ease the mood. It didn't, and One noticed the things that Nine brought and the fabric they were wrapped in. "What is that?" Nine rubbed the back of his neck, looked over, looked back, and smiled. "Your hand." They stared at each other for a few moments.

"No," One suddenly announced. "No. Absolutely not. You can take that… Bundle of bent metal back to wherever you found it," he pointed with his good hand and pulled his legs against him body protectively. It made him look much less threatening and more fearful than anything, even if his face was twisted with the normal annoyance. Nine refused to lose his patience and kept calm at One's stubbornness. "You can't just keep your hand damaged," he tried and the other insisted. "Work on someone else. I need my rest."

Nine started to frown a slight bit more, "Everyone else is fixed. Two is stable, Eight's resting, Six's sleeping, and Five's not letting anyone at his patch until Two and you are fixed. Come on, I've got everything here." He started to move closer when One's head shot over, " _You_ are intending to do it? Alone? What on Earth do you know of healing?!" Nine rolled his optics and insisted, "I know what I'm doing, One. It's not that difficult; I'm just reconstructing your fingers, right?" The older male hid his hand behind his body and said nothing.

Nine sat down and slid next to the Leader, crossing his legs and pulling the tools closer to him. "I'll be careful and if you want me to stop halfway through then we can… I don't have a magnet- Two is using Eight's." One scoffed a bit, "As long as _Eight_ isn't using Eight's then I am fine." This actually got a light chuckle out of Nine. One's resolve wavered and he exhaled, freeing his hand and offering it to the younger. "If anything goes wrong I am holding you accountable… But as it is everything is more difficult with one working hand."

He offered it to Nine who clenched and flinched at the sight of it. It certainly was in bad condition and Nine knew when it had happened. The explosion from the grenades had caused it, before _it_ happened. Thinking about it again almost caused Nine to feel worse. "Staring at it won't make it go away. I've looked at it long enough," One pointed out to him, getting a slightly saddened look afterwards. "No, it's… Okay…" Nine started as he looked it over.

"This finger is salvageable. I need to pop it into place and tighten the bolt, but it's alright condition. This one feel secure enough, it needs the other half replaced. The third one's completely missing… Well, you can see that." He watched to see if One was in any form of pain. The male didn't react to his fiddling much so he supposed that he wasn't. "I guess I start with putting this one back into place. I'll… I'll be quick." One closed his optics, "Just be quick with it. It will be a lot less uncomfortable."

The younger braced himself and in a sudden moment put the finger back into place. One shivered and released a half of a cry and a hiss following it. After a few moments he opened his optics wearily and looked to the hand as Nine gently felt over his finger. "Alright, that's all done. One finger saved! Now we move onto the half one. I'll tighten this bolt in a minute…" Nine went through the things until he found the proper piece and set it into place, then set the bolt and began to tighten it with the screwdriver.

One's optics clenched again and his breathing was heavy. This probably wouldn't normally be painful, but considering the situation the younger guessed it somehow became so. Guilt filled him as he slowly finished the job. Once done he set the screwdriver aside and One lightly tried the finger. It reacted to his command in a positive way. "…Very good," One complimented in a strange lapse of character. Nine was surprised by it and looked to him for a few moments. Then he looked down at the injured hand before lifting it to his chest.

"… What are you doing?" One asked slowly and Nine held his hand. It was such an oddly affectionate gesture. Nine shook his head softly, "This is just another thing caused by my stupid curiosity. What was I thinking? I knew there were live grenades in that tunnel! Five and I had seen them- We could have all died when we hid beside them!" His own furrowed brows and frustration towards himself surprised One. Especially when the next words slipped out, "And then you still risked yourself for me after I failed."

One looked downwards for a few moments and then decided to do something more than just sitting there and waiting for it to pass. Nine clearly felt awful and it was shockingly making the older male feel awful as well. One reached out with his free hand and laid it on Nine's shoulder. "There's no point in concerning about the past now. We all did things worth regretting… But this is arguably a time for celebration, is it not? We're all alive, the Machine is not." Finally Nine nodded in agreement and gave a small smile.

"I guess you're right. Sorry about that…" He felt an amount of sheepishness fill him, along with a soft light coming from himself. Nine gawked at it, "One, I'm glowing." The older male actually managed a smile of his own at the other's innocent comment. "You're blushing, Nine. That's how we blush," it felt strangely nice explaining something to Nine. He had considered Nine as a threat to his throne for so long, though not anymore after everything that happened, and to be reminded that Nine was still a new Stitchpunk brought out his more supportive tendencies.

Like they had been before he had become so overprotective. At some point he had become bitter and paranoid, and now with his head clear he couldn't really remember what triggered such behavior. Nine brought him out of his thoughts with a quick chirp, "Alright, now let's work on this last one… This one's going to be trouble. Do you want me to go see if I can find another magnet?" One considered it, but then shook his head. "It's fine, I can handle it well enough. I've come this far." With that Nine began.

He fixed the finger parts together first and then began to tediously work at attaching it to the hand. Removing bolts, adding them back, caressing metal, and holding firm when something needed a stronger hand. At this point One was trembling. His other hand sat on his leg and jittered uncomfortably. Occasionally it clenched on his own knee. It wasn't until the tightening and the final fixing began that the Leader felt the stronger pain. There was a lightheadedness and he briefly swayed a bit.

Nine noticed and paused, but the leader quickly blurted out with, "Just hurry and finish it." So the younger did so and soon it was finished. He quickly went over everything, tightening and checking, until he was satisfied. "Looks like everything's done. The thumb?" He was answered with a shaking head. "Don't bother, it's just a small nick if anything," One assured and leaned back on the marble behind him. Nine looked concerned as he looked the leader over, "You don't look well." The older lightly murmured as he rubbed over his face, "I feel unwell."

The younger stood from the book. "I think you need to get some rest. Come on, we'll head back to the others and make a bed." The older muttered like he was disagreeing, but didn't bluntly stop Nine until he started to gather his things. "It's fine, I already found a place." This surprised Nine and he wondered if this 'place' was just a way for One to not have to go back to the others. Regardless, he went along with it. "Alright, that'll work well enough. Lead the way."

He expected One to inquire why he was following if he believed him, but he didn't. Perhaps One was just too unsteady to even think to question it. As One led him he noticed that the older male was becoming a little worse. "One, I'm thinking you're having some sort of exhaustion or fatigue- Something is going on. You're looking pretty rough."

"It's not much further," One defended. He was actually quite right as only a few moments later they were behind one of the still standing bookshelves. A fallen curtain was tucked behind it; Nine didn't know what window it could've come from. One approached the area as though it was his oasis, laying down on the mound of fabric wearily. "Something… Something does feel a bit strange…" he admitted and the younger climbed over to look him over. His hand went to the other's head and immediately caught sight of a raging fever.

"How long have you been hot like this?" Nine suddenly demanded and One grumbled back. "Not long. I feel cold myself." He was so casual and weary sounding while the younger suddenly wondered if something had went wrong. "No, no, you don't understand, One. This is bad. You are burning and I don't- Okay, just keep laying down." He went to cover the older and then stopped. "I'm going to go ask Five. Don't go anywhere." As he stood One spoke after him, "I have no intention of doing anything other than sleeping. Good night."

Still Nine couldn't accept it as just that and hurried back to Five. The Healer was currently assisting Two and Nine quickly noticed that Seven had returned. From the bundle she carried it was obvious that she had managed to find something worth bringing back. "How'd it go?" he asked and Seven smiled to him. "Great. I found more than I needed." Five chimed in as well, "We can begin rebuilding Two's legs now!" The Inventor chuckled at his delight, "Now Five, you almost sound more excited than I am." He sounded tired himself, but in a good mood.

"That's great!" Nine forced a smile before his mood turned, "But I'm having an issue with One." Seven raised a brow while Five looked confused, "He won't let you work on his hand either?" The younger shook his head, "No, I got it, I fixed it. He's just starting to run a fever now…" Five's optic widened and Nine's inner metals dropped in dread. "Oh no, that's… T-That's not good…" The Healer rubbed over the hole in his patch, wincing and bringing his hand back abruptly, and then it was Two who spoke.

"It's normal. I'll probably run one myself after all this work on my legs. Just make sure he rests and try to put something cool and damp on his forehead. I'm sure the twins have cloth and the fountain is quite cool; I should know, I spent a good deal floating in there!" He laughed and they all remembered that he was still high on magnet. Though what he said made sense to Nine who hurried off, calling back with, "Thanks, Two! I'll try!" It didn't take long to find Three and Four, and thankfully they were able to quickly secure a proper sized clump of soft fabric that he then dampened.

Finally he ran back to One and crouched on the bedding beside him. "One?" he asked quietly and after a few moments the older rolled onto his back. "What?" he grumbled out. "I told you I was going to nap." Nine frowned down at him, "And I said that I was going to ask Five about what would help your fever. Here, he said- Two said a cool, damp rag would help." He fiddled with it in his hands before reaching forward to lay it on One's forehead. The Leader sighed at the coolness and shivered a little bit. Nine found himself watching in interest.

"There. That's got to be better," he encouraged, hoping that the other would start to cool down. After a few moments One opened his slanted optics again and stared upwards at the younger male leaning over him. He didn't say anything and simply stared, which left Nine feeling a little confused and perhaps a tag self-conscious. "…Something wrong?" One's optics narrowed a bit as though they were closing more. Not in an aggressive way in the slightest. "Not at all," he responded back and then continued to stare.

Heat settled back onto Nine's face, "I was just wondering. You're sort of staring at me." One got a small smile and murmured, "You're blushing again." This only made it so much worse. Nine guessed that One's slight change in behavior was from the fever, or perhaps from him helping him earlier. Either way Nine could feel One's eyes on him. "Y-Yeah…" Then One suddenly stated in an equally bold fashion, "You must be tired after today, after the last few days… Rest with me. The fever will go away on its own."

"Rest… You mean you want me to lay down with you?" Nine asked in surprise. He definitely didn't expect One to be one to share, especially if was something he found or made. "Alright. You're sure it wouldn't be a problem?" Yet of course Nine considered it. He was rather exhausted and knew if he went back to the others he would feel the urge to do something else and wouldn't rest. His body was sore and starting to shut down on its own. He knew he only has at most an hour more before he was forced to sleep anyway.

"Of course not, I willingly offered," One's voice was a bit raspy as he spoke. He didn't look away as Nine pulled back his hand, leaving the wet rag behind, and started to shuffle under a fold of the curtain. The younger sent one last glance to the older who was still watching him. "Okay, well… Good night." He then laid down, facing in the opposite direction. "I'm only going to sleep for a minute. If anything changes, the fever or anything, wake me." He then closed his eyes and started to try and relax. It was odd, but after a few moments he began to feel like he was going to fall asleep.

Then an arm circled his waist from behind. Nine flinched slightly and his optics shot open. He didn't make a motion to look down as he clearly knew whose hand it was. In fact he could feel One's buckles against his back. The Leader sighed a bit and attempted to rest as well. Nine stayed still for a minute or two before relaxing. The embrace was warm and comforting; being that it was One made it even better. "I don't regret sacrificing myself to save you, Nine… You shouldn't feel guilty about my choice. I don't." Nine lightly gasped at the comment.

Silence returned between them. Nine was start to blush again but there was a growing warmth in his middle that reassured him. It was an inviting and comfortable feeling that made him feel loved. That was until One added in, "Now do me a favor and get on my other side. My hand's trapped underneath me and is very uncomfortable." Almost immediately Nine broke out in a peal of laughter. One's optics widened slightly in surprise and Nine rolled over instead, boldly tossing an arm over One and resting his head against the other's.

"There, now your arm is past me. You need the rest more than I do," Nine teased and practically cuddled into One's side. He didn't care if it was too bold; he loved the feeling and the older didn't tug away from him. Instead he pursed his lips briefly, then it changed to a smile, and he lifted his injured hand to rest on Nine's back, holding him close. It was only after this that the two felt fully comfortable and stared to fully rest. This was the best outcome for such a long and tiring day, and no matter what happened they were content.

Nine knew One would be there to protect him. One knew Nine would be there to fix him after he did.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Mable: And thus the two spent the night holding each other and being affectionate. ^-^ Until One woke the next morning with a painful hand and had to use the magnet, thus leading to everyone finding out about the night before and Nine blushing even more. XD Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
